


Beginnings

by scarecrowfan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarecrowfan/pseuds/scarecrowfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For there to be a beginning, all the pieces have to be set in place. A short little drabble about the beginning of their friendship, and the pieces that had to be there for things to set off as they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

It begins with a meeting. A planned yet wholly accidental encounter, courtesy of a mutual friend and a mutual need for a flatmate. It’s the meeting that set everything in motion, that marked the start of a bond so strong that not even death could severe it.  
  
 _In a large and well-kept cemetery in London, there stands a tombstone under which there is no body. Only give people in the entire world know this, but of the rest only three have shown up to mourn the loss.  
  
_ But all it represented was that one simple push that caused the rest of the dominoes, all lined up and carefully placed, to topple one after the other. For it all to happen and be executed with such precisions, the pieces first had to be arranged. Each one is crucial to the whole, no matter how small and insignificant it may seem.  
  
 _The heat of the desert is stifling, almost constricting in how it seems to make every moment and thought come as sluggishly as if he were swimming in molasses. Not for the first time since he deployed, John feels a pang of nostalgia for London’s chill and fog. He regrets his choice to accompany the day shift on patrol (as opposed to the night shift), having originally expected it to be the more eventful of the two. He’s been assured, however, that even if there is any action he will remain clear of the line of fire. Personal injury is unlikely, at best.  
  
_ Logically, to find it’s beginnings one must simply look to the first piece: the singular domino that will set all the rest in motion. Without it, there is nothing for that push to affect; every other piece becomes as unconnected and unimportant as if they’d simply been strewn around the room without care.  
  
 _Sherlock, only four and already considered by his tutor to be one of the most clever children he’s ever taught (second only to Mycroft), watches silently from around the doorway of the study as his brother is scolded by their father. There is no yelling: a Holmes is never to lower himself by raising his voice and letting emotion dictate his actions. This is what the man recites in a calm tone, though each word is strained with the effort to not display the anger the speaker clearly feels. For Mycroft to have been so disrespectful as to talk back to his parents in front of the rest of the family, to have **challenged** their decision to send Sherlock off to a boarding school in order to continue his studies in a more well-suited environment, is simply unacceptable. All out of some misguided wish to keep Sherlock with him. Emotions, as their father reminds him, must never factor when making rational decisions. Logic, above everything else, should dictate their actions. Mycroft hangs his head and nods in agreement, and Sherlock nods with him._


End file.
